The First Time
by The-One-They-Call-Prodigy
Summary: "Neither of them really knew how they both ended up in David's dorm room. And neither of them really knew why David was allowing Jack to push him onto the bed with their lips firmly pressed together. But it was happening, and neither of them were complaining." Contains: Yaoi, smut, whatever you want to call it. Javid! My first yaoi fanfiction.


Neither of them really knew how they both ended up in David's dorm room. And neither of them really knew why David was allowing Jack to push him onto the bed with their lips firmly pressed together. But it was happening, and neither of them were complaining. David grunted as he fell against the mattress, Jack breaking the kiss only so he could climb on top of the younger of the two. "Jack, I-" Jack didn't let him finish when he smashed his lips against David's again, taking advantage of the other's gasp by slipping his tongue into his mouth. David moaned softly, threading his fingers through the older teen's hair. He had been wanting this, _needing_ this for a long time. And he was sure Jack did, too.

The latter began to run his hands along David's chest and stomach, relishing in the feel of the brown-haired teen's slight six-pack beneath his fingers. He pulled away from David, leaning down to nip and suck at his neck while his hands worked their way up and under David's shirt. Jack grinned when his friend gasped, tossing the shirt on the floor. The older of the two kissed and nipped his way down Dave's chest. He could feel David shudder when he began to swirl his tongue around his nipple and oh God, his pants were suddenly feeling _excruciatingly_ tight it was almost painful.

Jack adjusted his position when his bulge grazed Dave's thigh, making the older teen groan at the brief friction. David managed to compose himself long enough to take advantage of his friend's moment of weakness. He smirked and flipped Jack onto his back, pinning his shoulders to the bed. The surprise in Jack's eyes made Dave grin. He had to admit, even though Jack could be a total jackass, he was adorable. Taking note of his own hard-on, David quickly captured Jack's mouth with his own, straddling him.

Seeing David acting dominant like this was beginning to turn Jack on to no end. He moaned, wriggling against the bedspread. Jack's been with a few girls here and there, so he wasn't used to being the submissive partner. The fact made Dave all the more bolder as he slowly worked at Jack's pants, undoing them and tugging them down just enough to expose the teen's boxers and the massive erection as well. The younger teenager occupied his hand by stroking Jack's aching member, keeping his mouth busy by licking a stripe down his neck.

"D-Davey..." The brunette peeked up at his friend, doing everything he could to not go over the edge right then and there. Jack looked so beautiful. The way his mouth formed an 'o' shape when he moaned, the way his hair fell into his face, the way his back arched up off the bed. Everything about him was just so perfect. It was then that David let his own pleasureful moan slip passed his lips, sliding his fingers under the hem of Jack's boxers.

In one swift motion, the elder teen's undergarments were strewn across the floor, his rock-hard cock freed from its fabric confines. That's about how far Jack was going to let this go. He strategically wrapped his legs around Dave's waist and swapped their positions again. If this was going to be his first time with a guy, he simply was _not_ going to be the one who was dominated. With a low growl, Jack skillfully stripped David of his boxers and hovered over the other's member. He cast a glance at him and pressed his lips against the tip before taking him in altogether. The feeling was odd, but it wasn't terrible. It was different, and he was enjoying every second of it.

As soon as Jack took him in his mouth, David arched off the bed and let out a breathy moan. "Jack...!" He bucked his hips slightly when he felt Jack's tongue move about his dick. How Jack learned to do this, he would never know. Soon, Dave lost his bearings and he began to see stars, his release filling the elder's mouth. As he rode out of his orgasmic high, David could feel his friend reposition himself. He thought he could hear the other spit into his hand and suddenly, he knew why.

In an instant, David felt a long, slick finger enter him. He hissed at the intrusion as the digit slowly began to move. Eventually, the pain began to dull and was replaced by a sensational feeling that he'd never felt before. Soon one finger turned into two, then two to three and then- "J-Jack!"

Jack snickered as he grazed that particular spot that turned David into a writhing mess below him. He slowly removed his fingers from the younger teen and captured the childish whine from him with his lips. He smiled against the kiss, simultaneously positioning himself at Dave's entrance. Gently, he slid his member into David, frowning at the pained groaned that he emitted. Jack pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead as he allowed the teen under him time to adjust. "Yer alright, Davey. I won't hurt ya." David panted as he forced himself to relax, nodding his head. "D-don't stop..."

Jack blinked at him for a minute before grinning, pecking his cheek lightly as he started up a steady pace. David bit his lip as the other began thrusting faster, harder. It hurt a little, but once Jack hit that sweet spot, he didn't have a care in the world. He gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles were white. Then, with one last thrust, David found himself coming as it splattered all over Jack's shirt that he never took off. The elder followed suit, releasing deep inside Dave before pulling out and collapsing beside him.

The two of them lay in silence for a moment; panting heavily, faces flushed. It wasn't until David began to say something when Jack pulled him closer and pressed their lips together in a firey kiss, silencing whatever it was that Dave had to say. When Jack pulled away, he wrapped his arm around the smaller teen's waist and held him close. David sighed with content, looking up and catching Jack's eye. The latter smiled down at him, still looking as gorgeous as ever. They fell asleep that way, wrapped in each other's arms, safe and secure. Sure, they still had a mess to clean up, but that could wait until tomorrow, couldn't it?


End file.
